Our Winter Love
by Parisa01
Summary: The winter holidays; a beautiful time to spend with your family. However Amaya has no parents and no family; she is alone. But this winter, she begins feeling something strange for her best friend Riku. That feeling only grows further into love and she wants to confess. But he's her best friend, they've known each other all their lives. Will this affect their friendship? RikuXOC
1. Chapter 1: Date!

A cute romantic story where the guy loves the girl and she has no idea!

* * *

 **Our Winter Love**

Name: Amaya

Nickname: Maya

Age: 20

Height: 5ft 3in

Personality: Loving, passionate, highly intelligent, responsible, cocky, clumsy, smug, sassy, talkative, stubborn, short tempered, bottles up everything inside and secretly depressed.

Appearance: Light brown straight hair up to her mid-back, fair skin, oval shaped face, rosy cheeks and lips and round sea green eyes.

Best friends: Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Axel, Xion, Aqua, Ven, Vanitas and Terra.

Background: Her parents died when she was 18 in a car accident on her birthday. She is also an only child and lived by herself since her parents died.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Date**

Riku waited outside Amaya's house covered in layers of clothing, wearing a thick high collared black coat, black beanie hat and leather gloves. He rubbed his hands together whilst exhaling as breath vapor appeared. There was frost everywhere and it was extremely cold at -3°. His fingertips were numb and his nose was pink. He had only been out here for 2 minutes and his car was warming up. Why wasn't he in his car? Because he wanted to be able to hug his best friend once she got out of her house.

Amaya got out of her house and was dressed warmly. She wore a thick burgundy jumper, black collared blouse underneath, black high waisted skater skirt, black tights, knee high suede boots, a black boyfriend coat, burgundy scarf knitted hat and gloves. Her hair was left out, she wore some mascara and dark red lipstick and a brown bag. She turned around and smiled to see Riku.

"Riku!" She sang whilst waving. The said man turned to see Amaya and his cheeks turned a faint red. Every time his cyan eyes would fall on her and every time he'd see her smile or hear her voice, he'd fall in love again. He felt his heart beating faster and his palms were sweaty underneath his gloves. Amaya began to shiver and rub her sides. "Wow it's colder than I expected." She ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and she sighed; he was like a big teddy bear! After a few seconds, she pulled away from him and she noticed his faint red cheeks and nose. Her head tilted to the side. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, just really cold." He mumbled.

"You should have waited in the car, silly." The brown-haired woman flicked his forehead whilst giggling. "Come on." They both got into the car with Riku in the driver's seat and Amaya in the passenger's seat. "Ah it's nice and warm in here. I hope it isn't too cold at the shopping centre."

"With the amount of people there, it'll be warm." Riku said whilst starting the car.

"Why aren't you wearing a scarf?" She asked and he turned to her, seeing her adorable pout and intimidating glare with crossed arms. His eyebrows rose and he gulped.

"Um, I forgot it?" He rubbed his cheeks and she huffed.

"You're so bad at lying." Amaya stated whilst poking his cheek. His cheeks went pink and he smiled as he kept his eyes on the road, as he started driving. Amaya looked out the window and wiped the steamy window.

"Do you think it's gonna start snowing?" She asked curiously.

"I hope it snows. It snowed last year on your birthday." Riku answered.

"I think it's gonna snow on yours. That way we have a white Christmas." Amaya giggled. "Thanks for coming with me to get everyone's presents."

"No problem. I know there'll be a lot to carry." He said.

"And I need your help on what to get everyone." Amaya pointed out.

"What are you getting me, Maya?" He smirked and she rolled her eyes whilst shaking her head.

"As if I'd tell you, Riku." She pinched his cheek and he chuckled at this. "That's a surprise."

"Well I can't wait to see it." He stated and she averted her eyes whilst smiling.

* * *

Within just 15 minutes, they reached the huge shopping centre and Riku parked up in the crowded car park. They took a lift to where all the stores were and saw so many people. Riku turned to Amaya who just pouted.

"I know, I know, I should have got these things a while ago." She huffed. "I've been so busy with work."

"At least they gave you some time off." Riku replied and she nodded. "Alright, hold onto my sleeve. I don't want you getting lost in this huge crowd."

"Just say I'm short." She crossed her arms.

"The best things come in small packages." She grinned whilst shaking her head.

"Yeah right." She held onto his sleeve and they walked into the crowd of walking people.

"I mean it." He said. "Alright, where to first?"

"The jewellery shop!" Amaya exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Let's go." He chuckled.

They walked within the crowded line of people. Some were walking one way, whilst others were walking in the opposite direction and it was all over the place. The only thing they were thankful for was that the shopping centre was heated and the amount of people added to the heat. Fortunately, Riku and Amaya left their coats, gloves, scarves and hats in the car.

The brown-haired woman's hand slipped from Riku's sleeve and she gasped. She held out her hand and held onto his. Riku's eyebrows rose and blood rushed to his cheeks. He turned to her and tried to act cool about it but looked flustered.

"You okay?" He asked shyly.

"Yeah, I think this is easier. That's if you don't mind." She replied.

"No, it's okay." He said and she nodded.

They continued walking whilst holding hands and went quiet. Riku was extremely flustered that the girl he loved was holding his hand. Amaya began to feel weird feelings in her heart, a strange yet beautiful tingly feeling as her heart beat faster. She felt safe holding his hand and knew she wouldn't get lost because he held her hand firmly. It felt nice holding his hand and having him hold hers. She smiled at this with pink cheeks, but her eyes widened as she shook her head; what was she thinking? Riku…Riku was her best friend, they were best friends since as long as they could remember. This was Riku they were talking about, Riku who was always there for her, Riku who stood by her side through thick and thin, Riku who fought her bullies and defended her. What if he liked someone else…?

"Amaya?" His voice snapped her out of daze and she looked up at him. "We're here."

"Ah great!" She smiled and they walked into the store.

He let go of her hand which she missed the warmth of. Riku stuck to her side as she began looking through the jewellery the shop had.

"So, who's first?" Riku asked curiously.

"Kairi, I'm getting her a seashell bracelet." She said. "I know how much she loves seashells." The young woman began looking through the bracelets they had and at the back of many bracelets, she found the one. She took it out and it was a beautiful silver chain with many small seashell charms and one Thalassa Shell.

"It's got a Thalassa Shell on it and it's the only one. You're lucky to find it." Riku said and she turned to him.

"She'll love it, then. Thalassa Shells are rare to find and I found a bracelet with one." She grinned.

They went to the check out. Lucky for them, they saw Selphie working there wearing a reindeer headband for the holidays. When Amaya saw her, she smiled brightly and when Riku saw her he got nervous as he gulped. Selphie turned to her friends and grinned whilst waving.

"Hey, you guys!" She exclaimed.

"Selphie, how are you?" The brown-haired woman asked.

"I'm great. You guys doing last minute shopping?" Selphie looked at them both.

"Actually, she's doing last minute shopping. I'm just helping." Riku stated and Amaya pouted. Selphie took the bracelet and placed it in a beautiful little box. She looked at Riku with a bright smile.

"Oh, Riku the necklace you ordered should be ready for tomorrow." Selphie stated and the silver haired man's eyes widened as he gulped. Amaya turned to her best friend with a puzzled look.

"You got a necklace from here made?" She asked and their cashier friend noticed her friend's nervous demeanour, and knew what to say.

"Oh yeah, Riku got a necklace made for his mother, I think it's really cute." Selphie said and Riku sighed with relief.

"Aw, that's so sweet Riku." She grinned whilst poking his cheek as he blushed. "Mama's boy."

"Yes, I do love my _mama_." He said embarrassingly and Selphie giggled at this.

They said goodbye to their friend and continued shopping. When they were done, they decided to get some Mexican takeaway and drove back to Amaya's house.

* * *

When they entered the house, they heard a cute high pitched meow and running. Amaya closed the door behind her and knelt down, opening her arms as her white kitten hopped into her arms.

"Marie, did you miss me?" She asked and Marie began rubbing her head against Amaya's chest whilst purring. "Looks like you did."

"Hi Marie." Riku knelt down next to his best friend and she meowed at him as he rubbed her head.

"She really loves you." She grinned. "Alright, let's go and eat, I'm starving!" They stood up.

"Where should I put these bags?" Riku asked.

"In the living room. I'll take out the food." Amaya took the bag with their lunch in them and went into the kitchen. After a few minutes, she returned with their lunch on plates and sat in the living room. "Now, what to watch?"

"Vanitas said that the Netflix Death Note movie is really awesome. Wanna try it?" Riku asked as he took his plate.

"A live action adaptation of 37 episode successful anime?" She sounded extremely sceptical. "This better not be like Dragonball Evolution, or I'll beat Vanitas up."

Amaya switched on her TV and put on the movie. They both got comfortable with their feet up, watched the movie and ate their food. As the movie continued their expressions completely changed. Riku just looked like he was being forced to watch this and had given up, whilst Amaya's looked completely freaked out and disgusted. Just as the film finished, they both fell silent whilst staring at the blank screen.

"What the hell did we just watch?" Amaya asked.

"A shit movie that isn't Death Note." Riku replied.

"I lost brain cells watching this movie. What did they do to Light?" She asked. "He's supposed to be this sexy, smart, manipulative psycho. Not a stupid kid."

"You're gonna kill Vanitas, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes and if I had a Death Note I'd write his name in it for telling us to watch this piece of shit." She said. "Anyway, let's go wrap some presents."

Riku and Amaya went into the kitchen with Riku carrying the bags of presents and his best friend carrying plates. She put them in the sink and took out the presents she got her friends. For Sora, she bought a pair of roller skates, knowing that he loved skating. She got Roxas a skateboard. For Namine, she knew she was crazy about art and got her an artist set. For Axel, she bought him a Tetris Lamp which he could play around with. Xion's gift was a jar full of seashells and a ticket to the Seasalt ice cream factory with Amaya. She got Aqua a cute carousel music box and Terra boxing gloves and a skipping rope, knowing he's started boxing. She had already prepared Ven's gift because she wanted to make a cookie hamper for him; he loved her cookies. She knew Vanitas loved reading and watching Game of Thrones and got him the whole book set of Game of Thrones.

"Hey Amaya, my mum wants you to stay over for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Got any plans?" A beautiful genuine smile graced her lips as she looked up at Riku.

"I'd love to come, Riku." Amaya accepted the offer. "Plus, I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world." He smiled and blushed at this whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"Does that mean you're gonna go shopping on Boxing Day?" He asked.

"No way. It's gonna be so busy at the shopping centre." She replied and Riku paused for a second, looking down. "Is…everything okay?"

"Yeah." He smiled with cheeks pink. "Um, I was wondering…" He cleared his throat. "Ah forget it."

"No, tell me." She said.

"Um, do you wanna go to Winter Wonderland on Boxing Day evening?" He asked.

Her cheeks turned pink and she gulped. Amaya felt her hands get sweaty and her heart beat faster. Riku was asking her out on a date.

"I'd love to." She acted cool and collected about it but was internally screaming; she had a date with Riku!


	2. Chapter 2: You're not alone

Oh I forgot to mention. This is a short story, so expect around 10 chapters or so. This is a really sad chapter, I had tears writing this chapter. This chapter reminds me of when my mother died on my birthday and it still hurts like hell. i wanted to show it through a character who had lost something important to her.

* * *

 **Our Winter Love**

 **Chapter 2: Not alone**

When Riku left Amaya's house, she put all the presents in the cellar, got out her phone and texted Kairi, Namine, Xion and Aqua to come over to her house. Within 15 minutes, she heard a knock on the door and opened it. She saw her friends all panting; did they run over here.

"What happened, Maya?" Aqua asked worriedly.

"Come in guys." She let her friends in and they went into the living room were there 5 small tubs of Ben and Jerry's on the table. They all sat down and picked up a tub each.

"Tubs of Ben and Jerry's? This must be serious." Kairi stated.

"It is serious!" Amaya exclaimed. "Riku asked me out on a date!"

Aqua, Namine, Xion and Kairi all glanced at each other with a smile; he finally mustered up the courage to ask her out. They all looked at Amaya curiously.

"What did you say?" Xion asked and Amaya blushed as she averted her eyes shyly. They all smirked and knew what this meant. "You said yes." She sang.

"Ooooh, you like Riku." Kairi teased.

"We went shopping today and there were so many people, so I held onto his sleeve whilst walking in the crowd. I accidentally let go and grabbed onto his hand. When I held his hand…I…" She placed her hand on her chest and smiled. "When I held his hand and when he held mine, I felt this weird feeling in my heart."

"What's it like?" Aqua asked.

"It's like seeing your food arrive in a restaurant or when your food gets delivered." They sweat-dropped at her answer; of course she'd say that.

"So where is he gonna take you?" Namine asked.

"Winter Wonderland on Boxing Day evening." She answered.

"That is so romantic." Kairi squealed excitedly.

"It's the perfect date in winter." Namine sighed.

"I'm proud of him." Aqua said.

"But I haven't been on a date in almost 2 years. And this is a date with Riku." Amaya said worriedly. "It's in 4 days."

"Don't worry, we'll help you." Xion reassured her.

"I'm also staying over at his house for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. I need some advice on what to wear." She explained.

"Never fear, your best friends are here!" Aqua grinned and they all headed upstairs. Her friends sat on her bed and the light brown headed woman opened her closet.

"Alright, what should I wear for the Christmas Eve dinner?" Amaya asked curiously.

"Something sensible and elegant. You are meeting his parents after all." Xion said.

"I've met his parents before though. I've known them all my life." She chuckled.

"Yeah but this is different." Kairi said.

Amaya began looking through her closet and took out a red Christmas jumper with Rudolph on it, a light up red nose and bells. She giggled at this and her friend shook their heads.

"But it fits the mood. I wore this to my work party." She tried to justify her decision. Kairi went up to the closet and began scanning through. Her eyes sparkled when she took out something and then another thing.

"Maya, have you got nude tights and gold heels?" Kairi asked and she nodded. The green eyed woman took out a pair of nude tights and golden strappy heels.

Amaya went into the bathroom, got changed and came back. Everyone looked at her and smiled. She was wearing a white turtleneck jumper tucked into a high waisted gold sequins midi skirt, nude tights and golden strappy heels.

"You look so pretty, Maya." Namine said.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"I can come over on Christmas Eve morning to do your hair and makeup." Kairi smiled.

"If it's not too much trouble." She replied. "But what am I gonna wear for the date?"

"Hmmm, let's see." Kairi began looking through her closet again and began picking out outfits. Some were a little revealing for a first date, others didn't suit the season and some didn't suit the occasion. That was until she took out a bag from the back of her closet. "What's this?"

When Amaya's eyes fell on the bag, she sighed and her smile dropped. This brought back sad memories and she felt tears forming in her eyes. The others looked at their friend and noticed her sorrow.

"Is everything okay, Maya?"

"Remember when Taiyo cheated on me the day before my birthday? Well that was the dress I was gonna wear for the date we were gonna go on to celebrate my birthday." She explained and they all went quiet.

"Screw that guy. You wear that dress. Let's see what it looks like." Xion broke the silence. Kairi then took out an off white knitted jumper and a red skater skirt.

"If you pair that with some black tights and ankle boots with a choker, it'll be perfect." Aqua said.

"No matter what you wear, I bet Riku would love it, Maya." Namine smiled.

"Yeah, just be yourself and it'll turn out great." Kairi gave her a thumbs up with a bright grin.

"Aw thanks, you guys." Amaya smiled.

"You're welcome, Maya." Aqua said.

* * *

They all went downstairs and Amaya decided to give them their presents, so that she wouldn't need to drop them off at her house tomorrow. They told her that they would drop their presents at Riku's house so she could open them there with him. When they left, Amaya decided to back some cupcakes she needed to donate to the orphanage. Within 3 hours, she finished baking and decorating around 100 cupcakes. She packed them in boxes, whilst having some dinner and kept them in the pantry so her kitten wouldn't crush them.

When Amaya was done, she went upstairs, took a nice bubble bath, got changed into a grey oversized jumper, black leggings and white fluffy slippers. She blow dried her hair and tied it into braided pigtails.

The young woman went into her parent's bedroom which was kept clean and everything was left tidy and the same. Her heart began to ache and her smile dropped into a smile as she averted her gaze. She opened their closet and took out a blanket which they would all snuggle up in during Christmas time. She went downstairs into the living room, lit up her fireplace and turned off the lights. She sat comfortable on her sofa with the recliner up, and had a bowl of mini cookies next to her. Amaya put on the TV and began watching Mickey's Christmas. She covered herself with the blanket and the scent reminded her of her parents. It smelt like their scent and she sighed. What she would give to have them here with her? Amaya remembered the day they died like it was yesterday.

* * *

 **~Amaya's 18** **th** **Birthday~**

"Did you have a good time?" Riku asked as he walked with Amaya back to her house, from going out with their friends. He was carrying a bag of her presents and so was she.

"I had the best time. Thank you Riku for organising this." She grinned and he blushed at this whilst averting his eyes.

"It's okay." He mumbled. They got to her front door and Amaya opened the door with her keys.

"Mum, Dad, I'm home." She sang as she entered her house with Riku closing the door behind him. They received no answer and went into the living room.

Amaya's eyes widened when she saw the living room decorated with balloons on the ceiling and floor, presents and a cake on the table. She gasped and grinned brightly. Riku smiled too and saw how happy his best friend looked.

"This is amazing…" She sighed whilst placing her hand on her chest. "…I wonder where there are."

"They probably went to get candles because there aren't any on the cake." Riku pointed out. "Let's wait."

The 2 best friends sat by the table and began talking amongst themselves about the future, about what they would want to become, about their dreams. It hurt Riku to hear how much she was talking about a boy called Taiyo. An hour had passed and Riku's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered and listened for a few seconds. He then gave the phone to Amaya. "It's my dad." His dad Hikaru was a doctor in the hospital of Destiny Islands. "He wants to talk to you."

"Hello, Dr Hikaru?" She spoke on the phone.

Riku stared at Amaya as her expression change as her father spoke to her. From a curious look, to a worried look and then her eyes widened and filled with tears and worry. She cut the phone and gave it to him.

"What happened?" The silver haired teen asked worriedly.

"It's my parents! They got into an accident. We need to get to the hospital now!" She exclaimed as her breathing became shaky.

"I'll take you. Come on." He grabbed her hand.

They ran out of the house and ran down the long street and turned to another street where Riku's house was. She waited outside as Riku got his brother's car keys and they go into the car. The cyan eyed teen drove as fast as he could to the hospital but made sure he was going too fast. Within 10 minutes, they got to the hospital and parked up outside the entrance. They both sprinted in the hospital and pushed through the group of people in front of reception and Amaya demanded where her parents were. The receptionist told her where they were and the green eyed teen followed her directions.

As Amaya ran through the corridors, her breathing became heavy and her heart was beating faster. Beads of sweat was falling down her forehead and neck. Her throat was completely dry and all she could see was her parents. It must have been a little accident, nothing major, right?

Amaya ran around the corner and her eyes widened as her heart stopped. Riku stopped behind her and was completely frozen. She saw her parents on separate beds next to each other. Their legs, arms, chest and temples were covered with bandages, and there were arterial lines through their arms. Their heart monitors were in sync but were incredibly slow. She slowly took a step towards them and they turned their heads towards her. Her mother smiled sweetly whilst hiding the pain, but her father had tears in his eyes. She slowly fell to her knees and held onto their hands. Her parents held her hands with a tight grip and the tears kept falling down her cheeks.

"Mama, Papa." She squeaked. "You're gonna okay, right?"

"Maya…" Her mother smiled.

"Our little princess.." Her father mumbled.

"Mama…Papa…" She whispered.

"We love you, Amaya." They said together in perfect harmony.

The tight grip on her hands loosened and her eyes widened. She heard the flatline of the heart monitor and she stayed there frozen. Riku turned to his father who shook his head with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Mama…Papa…" She cried. "MAMA PAPA, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! NO!" She yelled loudly from the top of her lungs. She sobbed loudly as she gripped onto her parents. "Please…wake up…"

"Amaya, I did everything I could. I'm so sorry." Hikaru looked down.

Riku slowly walked up to his heartbroken best friend and knelt next to her. He had a tear falling down his cheek and he placed his hand on her shoulder carefully.

"I'm all alone now." Amaya mumbled.

"You're wrong." She turned to Riku and looked up into his eyes, glimmering with tears. "You're not alone. I will always be with you." More tears fell down her cheeks and she rested her head on his shoulder. He slowly wrapped his arm around her as she began crying on his shoulder.

* * *

Amaya opened her eyes and a few tears fell down her cheeks. She sighed and placed her hand on her chest. She looked around her to find herself alone in her house.

"Still alone…" She mumbled.

"Meow." She heard a meow and Nala hopped onto her lap. Nala began purring loudly, was kneading her paws on her and rubbing her head against Amaya's cheek as if wiping her tears. "Maaa." Amaya gasped at this and smiled as she stroked her kitten.

"My precious Nala." She mumbled whilst resting her head against her kitten's. "Of course I'm not alone." The first person that came to her mind was the man who's stuck by her side her whole life; Riku. "Riku…thank you."


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery

**Our Winter Love**

 **Chapter 3: Mystery**

Amaya opened her eyes and yawned whilst rubbing her eyes. She had fallen asleep downstairs whilst watching Mickey's Christmas. The young woman looked up at the clock which read 10am. She stood up and stretched whilst yawning loudly.

"It's gonna be a busy day today." She said to herself.

Amaya ran up the stairs, brushed her teeth and went back downstairs to have breakfast. When she finished eating her Pop Tarts and washing the dishes, she went to get ready. The brown haired woman put on her long sleeved red skater dress, black tights and knee high black boots. She brushed her hair and left it out. She also wore her Santa Claus hat and red lipstick with mascara. The busy woman ran downstairs and started getting her things ready. She put on her red wool coat which ended at her mid-thigh, black gloves and scarf and went to put the presents in the boot of her dad's Audi RS7 and the cupcakes on the passenger seat. She made sure Nala had her food and water then decided to leave. When she opened the door, and got out, she noticed that it was snowing outside. She smiled at this and sighed; she loved snow.

She got in the car and started driving. The green eyed woman decided to go to the orphanage first then drop off the presents at her friends' houses. She drove across the small island and within 20 minutes, she got to the orphanage. She parked her car, took out the boxes and managed to carry them.

She rang the doorbell and after a few seconds, someone opened the door. It was her good friend Yuna whose family owned the orphanage.

"Maya, Happy early Christmas." She smiled. "Come in, it must be freezing out there." The brown haired woman let her friend come in.

"Happy early Christmas, Yuna. How are you?" Amaya smiled.

"I'm fine, thanks. I've baked these cupcakes for the kids and there's a box for you." She replied.

"Oh, thank you very much, Maya." Yuna took 2 boxes from her with a grin on her face. Her friend led her through the orphanage and they got to a huge room, filled with around 30 children aged 5-10, most were playing with toys whilst others were reading books. "Everyone, guess who's come to visit!" The children turned around and grinned when they saw the woman in red. They all ran towards her whilst cheering.

"Miss Santa Claus!" They called her and she grinned.

"Hello children!" Amaya opened her arms and many children hugged her. After a moment or two, they pulled away and she placed her hands on her hips. "I hope you've been good. I made you all cupcakes."

The kids began cheering when she said this and she helped Yuna give all the children cupcakes to eat. They were all so happy and it made her happy to see them all smiling. She understood how hard it could be to be alone during the winter holidays, because she was an orphan too. As they ate their cupcakes, Amaya began spending time with the children and read them fairy-tale stories. They all loved her company and Yuna sighed dreamily at this; they were all so happy.

An hour later, Amaya said goodbye to the children and decided to head back. She got in her car and drove back to her neighbourhood. She visited Sora, Roxas, Vanitas, Ventus, Axel and Terra's houses and gave them their gifts along with some cupcakes for their families. She had to warn both Sora and Ventus to not open their presents early knowing that they have done that in the past.

* * *

Amaya finally got home with a back KFC and closed the door behind her. She then noticed something on the floor and picked it up. She went into the living room and sat on the sofa. The young woman opened the letter for her and read it.

 _Miss Amaya,_

 _Please join us for a New Year's Eve Party_

 _Sunday December 31_ _st_

 _From 7pm_

 _31 Coral Street, Pavilion Hotel, 30_ _th_ _floor, Hall 3,_

 _Dress code: Black tie_

 _Your limousine will pick you up at 6.30pm_

Amaya took out her phone and rang Riku. As she spoke to him, she began eating her bucket of wings.

" _ **Hello?"**_

"Hey Riku."

" _ **Oh hi Maya, how are you?"**_

"I'm good, how are you?"

" _ **I'm fine thanks. What's up?"**_

"I just got this New Year's Eve invitation through the post. There isn't a RSVP number or email and no return address. I'm a little sceptical but it has my name on it."

" _ **You're not the only. Everyone else got an invitation too, so I don't think it's some prank."**_

"Are you going?"

" _ **Yeah, I'm going and so are everyone else. What about you?"**_

"I might as well see what it's all about." She smiled. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be at your house at 2pm, is that okay?"

" _ **Yeah that's fine."**_

"Alright, take care Riku."

" _ **Bye Maya."**_

She cut the phone and thought about this New Year's Eve Party. 'Ugh, does that mean I have to go shopping for a dress?' She thought. 'I can't wing it and just wear normal clothes. I need to look for an evening gown.' The whole invitation and party was bugging her and she couldn't stop thinking about it. When she finished eating, she went into the kitchen and began washing some dishes. As she was wiping the dishes and putting them away, her eyebrows furrowed together and she gasped.

When she was done, she ran up the stairs and went into her parent's room. She remembered going to a wedding with her parents when she was 10 and she fell in love with her mother's dress. Amaya opened the walk-in closet which she kept clean for all these years since they died. She started looking around and something caught her eye. She walked up to that part of the closet and took out something which made her smile brightly. It was her mother's dress.

Amaya ran back into her parent's room and sprawled the dress onto the king size bed. It was a mermaid burgundy dress with off the shoulder long sleeves, a lace cape, heavily embellished bodice, with an elegant lace sheath and an a-line overskirt with a court train. She placed her hand on the dress and sighed dreamily. This was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Her mother wanted her daughter to wear it for her prom, but her father had already bought her a prom dress.

After 15 minutes of admiring the dress, she put it back into her parent's closet and went downstairs to make some dinner. After having dinner, she began baking Christmas cookies to give to Riku's family. When she was done, she decided to get Riku's presents ready in a bad and made sure her kitten had enough food and water for tomorrow.

Amaya got into bed after a long day and sighed as she wrapped herself in the numerous blankets. She was so excited for tomorrow, because it was the first time since her parents died that she wasn't spending Christmas alone. She was so happy to be spending it with Riku and his family.


End file.
